


Azuis Como O Oceano

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: Army AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe - Army, Army, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, NATO, NSFW Scene, OTAN - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unshamed flirtatous Neymar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Afghanistan, mission des Casques Bleus de l'ONU.Neymar Júnior da Silva Santos, Sergent-Chef dans l'Armée du Brésil.Marco Verratti, sniper dans l'Armée italienne.Deux hommes, deux pays, deux passés, mais un seul futur.Nouveau chapitre chaque mercredi !
Relationships: Neymar/Marco Verratti
Series: Army AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704508
Comments: 24
Kudos: 6





	1. Disclaimer

Ceci est une œuvre de fiction. Les situations décrites dans ce livre sont purement imaginaires : toute ressemblance avec des événements existants ou ayant existé ne serait que pure coïncidence. Les personnages sont basés sur des footballeurs, et leurs images leur appartiennent. Si l'un d'eux souhaite être retiré de l'histoire, il peut me contacter via les commentaires de ce livre ou par messages privés.

This is a work of fiction. The situations described in this book are purely imaginary: any resemblance to existing or existing events would be mere coincidence. The characters are based on footballers, and their images belong to them. If one of them wishes to be removed from the story, he can contact me via the comments in this work or by private messages.

Isto é uma obra de ficção. As situações descritas neste livro são puramente imaginárias: qualquer semelhança com eventos existentes ou existentes seria mera coincidência. Os personagens são baseados em jogadores de futebol, e suas imagens pertencem a eles. Se um deles deseja ser removido da história, ele pode entrar em contato comigo através dos comentários neste trabalho ou por mensagens privadas.

Questo è un lavoro di finzione. Le situazioni descritte in questo libro sono puramente immaginarie: qualsiasi somiglianza con eventi esistenti o esistenti sarebbe una mera coincidenza. I personaggi sono basati su calciatori, e le loro immagini appartengono a loro. Se uno di loro desidera essere rimosso dalla storia, può contattarmi tramite i commenti in questo lavoro o da messaggi privati.

Es una obra de ficción. Las situaciones descritas en este libro son puramente imaginarias: cualquier parecido con los acontecimientos existentes o existentes sería mera coincidencia. Los personajes están basados en futbolistas, y sus imágenes les pertenecen. Si uno de ellos desea ser eliminado de la historia, puede ponerse en contacto conmigo a través de los comentarios en este trabajo o por mensajes privados.


	2. ⓅⓁⒶⓎⓁⒾⓈⓉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La playlist de l'histoire, aussi disponible sur YouTube.

**1\. **_3 a.m._ \- Eminem

**2\. **_Ocean Eyes_ \- Billie Eilish

**3\. **_Still falling for you_ \- Ellie Goulding

**4\. **_Shape of you_ \- Ed Sheeran

**5\. **_One kiss_ \- Calvin Harris ft. Dua Lipa

**6\. **_Random_ \- Eddie de Pretto

**7.**_ Back To You_ \- Selena Gomez

**8.**_ Weak_ \- AJR

**9\. **_Come and get your love_ \- Redbone

**10.**_ Thousands Miles_ \- Tove Lo

**11\. **_(Bonus track) Cry_ \- Sigma ft. Take That

[Playlist sur YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDwApabxrom1XkuYzM9yxPqxGD58wUwFD)

ou cherchez « AZUIS COMO O OCEANO »****


	3. UM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier jour de Neymar Jr en Afghanistan, où les Mujahideen réussirent à faire échouer les Soviets dans la socialisation du pays, et où les Américains échouaient aussi.

03:00 AM était inscrit sur le cadran accrocher au mur d'en face, et le Sergent-Chef Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était arrivé en Afghanistan seulement quelques heures auparavant, et le décalage horaire ne lui laissait aucun répit. Lui et son unité avait été envoyés pour la mission des Casques Bleus de l'ONU, et il devait avouer qu'il ne la sentait pas si bien, cette mission. D'abord les problèmes au décollage de l'avion, causant cinq heures de retard, puis l'équipe chargée de leur accueil fut retenue en-dehors de la base pour deux heures supplémentaires avaient à mal ses nerfs et sa patience. Si seulement il n'avait pas défié son père ! Le brésilien sentit des souvenirs douloureux toquer à la porte de sa conscience, et il les chassa, préférant essayer de récupérer les trois heures de sommeil qui lui restaient.

Le lendemain, ou plutôt trois heures plus tard, fut une longue journée pour lui. Avec son Major, il enchaîna les diverses et variées réunions prévues pour tous les pays présents. "_Présentation du fonctionnement de la mission et situation en Afghanistan_", par le big boss, l'allemand Manuel Neuer. Le PowerPoint fit grande impression, entre les animations qui apparaissaient dans tous les sens et les images de bombardements. La rencontre avec les autres Majors ne fut pas si appréciables, Neymar ayant dû serrer un nombre inimaginable de poignées de mains, accompagnées de leur "_Bonjour !_" courtois, avec des hommes de France ou même du Cameroun. La visite des hangars où était stocké le matériel, les armes, et quelques hélicoptères NH-90 que l'OTAN avait prêté, n'était rien de plus que rébarbative, et la distribution de casques et bandeaux à tous les Brésiliens l'acheva, le laissant pour mort dans sa "chambre". Ainsi, vers 20:00 heure locale, il était encore dans la paperasse, prenant connaissance de qui les attendaient pour le lendemain. 

Son unité se retrouvait avec une autre italienne, assignées à une basique protection de convoi de ravitaillement, de leur base jusqu'à un village. La tâche n'était pas dangereuse en soi, mais Neymar se retrouvait à devoir apprendre du jargon en anglais, clairement pas sa langue préférée. Après une heure et demie de travail, et d'essais infructueux à bien prononcer le mot "through", il décida de se coucher. Tant pis pour les Italiens et les autres qui ne parleraient pas la langue de Bolsonaro, Roberto Firmino sera son traducteur officieux et agréer par l'armée, sous ordre du Primeiro-Sargento Neymar.

Le brésilien s'allongea, et il vit la photo qui était accrochée au mur. Dans celle-ci, il était en train de serrer tendrement dans ses bras un petit garçon, aux même yeux que lui, avec une chevelure blonde bouclée, et une femme au même tin de lui se trouvait près d'eux. En arrière-plan se trouvait la fameuse plage de Rio de Janeiro, et un soleil y vraisemblablement resplendissait.

"Davi ..." murmura-t-il en touchant délicatement du bout des doigts l'image de son fils.

Une grande tristesse l'envahit, en pensant qu'il avait laissé son fils là-bas, au Brésil. Seulement, une colère sourde la remplaça. De quel droit son père l'envoyait-il à l'autre bout de la Terre ? Sans son rayon de soleil, et pour un temps indéfini ? Tout cela à cause de - Neymar secoua sa tête, ne préférant raviver de douloureux souvenirs, et se laissa entraîner dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. DOIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les problèmes arrivent, mais heureusement que Marco est là.

Neymar regardait d'un air suspicieux les alentours. Ils allaient entrer dans un couloir, entre une colline à droite et un ravin à gauche. Il sentait que tout était trop calme, et il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne l'inquiétait pas.

« Relax Sergent, » lui dit doucement Arthur Melo, le conducteur du Humvee - 4x4 militaire pourvu d'une mitrailleuse sur le toit, « les Italiens non rien aperçus, et le village n'est plus qu'à- »

Arthur n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une balle lui frôla l'épaule, pour se planter dans son siège. Immédiatement, Neymar, qui se trouvait à l'arrière, agrippa son voisin et le sortit coté colline. Melo se fit lui aussi extrait de l'engin par Firminho. Dani Alves, le mitrailleur, fit feu où il supposait que le tireur se trouvait. Plus loin, un Italien cria, et des coups de feu le suivirent.

« Merda ! » pesta le chef des Brésiliens, avant d'ordonner à Firminho de contacter les autres et à Philippe Coutinho, son voisin, d'assurer leurs arrières.

Il alla inspecter le blessé, et fut rassuré de ne voir qu'une entailles superficielle. Des balles ricochetaient sur leur véhicule de fabrication américaine.

« Sergent, les Italiens ont cinq, non quatre, assaillants devant eux ! Une voiture ennemie et maintenant deux au sol. Leur mitrailleuse est morte ! » lui signala Roberto.

Si les Italiens avait des assaillants devant eux, comment se pouvait-il qu'eux aussi soient pris pour cible ? C'est impossible à moins que...

« Firminho ! Dis leur qu'on a un, voire deux snipers de notre côté ! » s'écria l'officier en charge.

Seulement, le soldat leva un peu la tête, et une balle fut dérivée par son casque. Sonné, Roberto tomba à terre, crâne en première ligne. Neymar fit signe à Melo de s'occuper de sa blessure seul, et cria à Alves de descendre, vérifier si l'inconscient était toujours en vie. Il soupira, et sortit sa propre radio.

« Primeiro-Sargen-Sergeant-Major Neymar to Segeant Chiellini. I repeat, Sergeant-Major Neymar to Sergeant Chiellini. »

« Sí, here Sergente-Maggiore Chiellini ! »

« I have a sniper on my side. »

« Merda, man down, I repeat, man down ! »

La communication se coupa, et le brésilien assuma que son homologue s'était précipité sur le blessé. Il fit aussi rapidement le compte, et les Casques Bleus n'étaient plus que huit hommes à peu près valides.

« Phil' ! Quelqu'un de ton côté ? » demanda-t-il, en espérant que la réponse serrait négative.

« Rien, mon Sergent-Chef ! »

Il voulut répondre, mais sa radio grésilla, avant d'annoncer :

« Sergente-Maggiore Neymar Junior, help minus fifteen minutes ! »

Il accusa de réception. Le brésilien devait réfléchir, et vite. Ils allaient bientôt être pris en tenaille, et le sniper commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Le tireur embusqué avait continué de faire feu, et leur mitrailleuse était elle aussi hors-service. Da Silva Santos vit Alves essayer de viser l'assaillant, et le Sergent-Chef eut une idée.

« Primeiro-Sargento Chiellini, I have idea ! Do you have a sniper ? »

« Sí, why ? »

« He can shoot other sniper. »

« I send him to you. »

La communication se coupa, et Neymar vit qu'un soldat se détacha, prit quelque chose du Humvee italien, et courra vers eux. Les Brésiliens le couvrirent, et il arriva. Le Sergent-Chef lui serra la main, et lui explique dans un anglais approximatif où il pensait que le tireur embusqué se trouvait. L'italien se mit à installer son arme, et l'autre soldat alla avec Coutinho, surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas d'assaillants qui viennent par la fin du convoi. Des tirs résonnaient, mais ils devenaient disparates, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence lourd envahisse les Casques Bleus. Le sniper, dont le nom lui avait échappé, semblait extrêmement concentré, et Da Silva Santos fit signe à Melo de prendre une lunette et de l'aider, parlant mieux la langue de Shakespeare que lui. Quelques minutes passèrent, et elles ressemblèrent à une éternité. Il n'avait pas bougé, et l'italien n'avait toujours pas tiré. Neymar grogna de frustration, et demanda au lunettiste de faire accélérer les choses. Deux-trois paroles échangées, et un coup de feu résonna. Le Sergent-Chef entendit « Miss, two meters down. », avant qu'un autre tir, suivit de deux autres ne déchirent l'étrange calme. Après une brève pause, Arthur sourit, et s'exclama :

« Sniper down ! »

Le chef des Brésiliens partagea sa bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit si caractéristique d'une voiture roulant sur du sable. Pendant que cela était les secours, qui enfin arrivaient, da Silva Santos sortit de la protection offerte pour la portière, juste pour voir que ce n'était pas d'autres Casques Bleus. Il voulut se baisser, tactique visant à éviter de se prendre une balle, mais il ne fut assez rapide. Il sentit une vive douleur au niveau du pectoral gauche, et quelqu'un le tira derrière la porte. Neymar Júnior voulut remercier la personne, mais il se noya dans des yeux bleus, bleus comme l'océan de Rio en été. Le Sergent-Chef resta ainsi bloqué face à la beauté de l'italien.

« Never saw an angel before ? » ricana-t-il.

« No one like you, » répondit alors le brésilien, et il jurerait qu'il avait vu son interlocuteur rougir.

Seulement ils étaient de nouveaux assaillis, et les réflexes prirent le dessus. Prendre son arme. Vérifier que la sécurité est enlevée. Viser. Tirer. Répéter. Les quatre autres soldats firent de même, et bientôt il ne resta plus aucun assaillant vivant.

« Primeiro-Sarganto Chiellini ? » demanda Neymar à travers la radio.

« Yes ? »

« Sniper enemy is down, thank to your soldado. »

« Marco is very talented, great soldato. »

Il eut une pause, avant que l'autre chef ne reprenne :

« Helps minus five minutes ! »

« Ok, Sergeant Neymar Júnior off. »

« Marco ». Le brésilien fit rouler le prénom sur sa langue, jouant avec le « r », et le trouva tout bonnement magnifique. Il se savait bisexuel depuis longtemps, et il n'était pas complexé sur le fait d'aimer l'apparence d'un autre homme. Il fut subitement sortit de ses pensées par le bruit d'un hélicoptère, et sa radio grésilla de nouveau :

« Sergeants-Majors da Silva Santos and Chiellini ? » demanda une voix emprunte d'un lourd accent français. « This is Pilote Pavard and Thauvin, from the Blue Casques. We, are help. »  
  


**ℵ**✺**ℵ**✺**ℵ**✺**ℵ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues traduits en français, par ordre d'apparition :
> 
> « Sergent-Chef Neymar au Sergent Chiellini. Je répète, Sergent-Chef Neymar au Sergent Chiellini. »
> 
> « Oui, ici le Sergent-Chef Chiellini ! »
> 
> « J'ai un sniper de mon côté ! »
> 
> « Merde, homme à terre, je répète, homme à terre ! »
> 
> « Sergent-Chef Neymar Junior, aide moins quinze minutes ! »
> 
> « Sergent-Chef Chiellini, j'ai une idée ! Avez-vous un sniper ? »
> 
> « Oui, pourquoi ? »
> 
> « Il peut tirer sur l'autre sniper. »
> 
> « Je vous l'envoie. »
> 
> « Sniper à terre ! »
> 
> « Jamais vu un ange avant ? »
> 
> « Aucun comme toi. »
> 
> « Sergent-Chef Chiellini ? »
> 
> « Oui ? »
> 
> « Le sniper ennemi est à terre, grâce à votre soldat. »
> 
> « Marco est très talentueux, bon soldat. »
> 
> « Aide moins cinq minutes ! »
> 
> « Ok, fin de communication pour Sergent Neymar Junior. »
> 
> « Sergent-Chef da Silva Santos et Chiellini ? Ce sont les pilotes Pavard et Thauvin, des Casques Bleus. Nous, sommes l'aide. »
> 
> Pour plus de cohérence, les dialogues en français sont des dialogues en portugais, et ceux en anglais en anglais.


	5. TRÊS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar rencontre Marco à l'infirmerie.

Le Sergent-Chef da Silva Santos avait pris une douche et d'autres vêtements, avant de se rendre au chevet de Firmino. Enfin, dire que Roberto était alité n'était pas vraiment correct, puisque cela faisait dix minutes qu'il râlait sans cesse à propos qu'il allait bien, et qu'il en avait marre de rester coucher. Neymar l'écoutait, et à maintes reprises il voulut lui ordonner de se taire, mais il était occupé. En effet, devant lui se trouvait le fameux Marco de toute à l'heure, attendant devant une porte, et le brésilien ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Enfin, plus mater son fessier qu'autre chose. Il imaginait comme il était ferme, et comment il serrait parfait pour ses mains...

« Neymar ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? » s'énerve Roberto, voyant qu'il parlait dans le vide.

Les deux étaient amis depuis longtemps, et c'est pour cela que Firmino se permettait de tutoyer son Sergent-Chef, et que ce dernier était plus indulgent. Seulement, le plus gradé en avait assez, et lui dit :

« Tu fais chier Rob' ! Même un mur ne t'écouterait pas te plaindre. »

Da Silva Santos vit l'alité souffler de mécontentement, et il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Neymar soupira, et ajouta :

« Même mon fils boude moins que toi, idiota. »

Firmino s'enfonça alors dans son lit et se tut. Le natif de Mogi das Cruzes continua alors sa contemplation, jusqu'à ce que l'Italien se retourne. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et le brésilien ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil provocateur. Des frissons parcoururent les deux hommes, et, comme en transe, Neymar se leva pour rejoindre Marco.

« So, » commença-t-il en prenant appui sur le mur, en face de l'italien, « what's your name ? »

« Marco, Marco Verratti. »

Meu Deus, même son nom de famille sonnait exquis !

« Well, Marco Verratti, » Neymar fit exprès de rouler les r plus que nécessaire, « thank you for saving my life, » le brésilien s'était rapproché, n'étant plus qu'as une vingtaine de centimètres de l'autre soldat.

« Couldn't let a pretty face die, » Verratti répliqua en lui faisant lui aussi un clin d'œil.

Surprenant le Sergent-Chef, Marco partit en direction de la porte en face de lui, ouverte et avec une infirmière qui lui faisait signe d'entrer, faisait un petit au revoir de la main au brésilien. Neymar le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la pièce.

Il voulait jouer ? Eh bien, mon cher, ils allaient _jouer_...****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues traduits en français, par ordre d'apparition :
> 
> « Donc, tu t'appelles comment ? »
> 
> « Bien, Marco Verratti, merci pour avoir sauvé ma vie. »
> 
> « Je pouvais pas laisser une belle gueule mourir. »


	6. QUATTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit tour dans la tête de Marco.

Marco était allongé dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Il était obnubilé par des yeux noisette, une peau délicatement café, un corps parfait et un sourire plus que charmeur. 

Il se retourna, arrangea son coussin, mais rien à y faire : la dentition Colgate de Neymar restait dans sa tête, le soldat tout entier restait dans sa tête, et rien que la pensée de la plastique du Brésilien remplissait l'esprit de l'Italien d'images plus provocatrices les unes que les autres. Déjà qu'il s'était retenu de lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il s'était assis près de lui, alors si son imagination s'emballait, il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir.

Il dut se faire violence de ne pas trouver le lit du Sergent-Chef et de le prendre, là, maintenant, et sans plus d'explications.


	7. CINCO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit moment sous la douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préfère prévenir : petite scène érotique. Le passage sera balisé par « ❡❡❡ ». Il n'est pas d'une importance vitale au récit, vous pouvez donc ne pas le lire ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

Un jeu de séduction s'était mis en place, et dire que les deux hommes se tournaient autour était un euphémisme. Ils ne rataient une occasion de filtrer, sur la base comme en mission, lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même véhicule. Les autres soldats, aussi bien Brésiliens qu'Italiens, avaient vite compris qu'il fallait mieux les laisser seuls que de se joindre à une de leur nombreuses « discussions », et même le Sergent-Chef de Marco attendait que celui-ci ne soit plus près de Neymar pour lui donner ses ordres, de peur de finir choqué à vie. Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent, sans que la relation entre Verratti et da Silva Santos ne dépasse ce stade, bien que dans leurs esprits ils avaient déjà inaugurés leurs lits, et même un Humvee.

Neymar, bien qu'il soit un Sergent-Chef, avait le luxe de n'avoir qu'une « chambre » pour lui, les douches étaient quant à elles communes. Il revenait d'une mission, et avait attendu une bonne trentaine de minutes pour être seul dans la salle de bain, sans personne pour le déranger. Il prit une serviette, un shampoing du Brésil, un survêtement à peu près propre du Barça, et s'en alla vers son Saint Graal, l'eau chaude. Un des seuls points positifs de l'Afghanistan qu'il avait trouvé était que l'eau chaude ne manquait pas, et cela à toutes heures de la journée. Dans cette grande salle, les douches étaient séparées par des parois, et une porte pouvait être fermée pour plus d'intimité. Neymar entra dans ce local en sifflotant un air à la mode, et fut content de n'entendre de l'eau couler, signe que l'endroit était désert. Il passa deux ou trois cabines, avant d'ouvrir une au hasard. Grossière erreur. Marco se tenait là, debout, entrain de se savonner les cheveux. Le Brésilien se stoppa immédiatement, et il jurerait que sa bouche s'était ouverte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de l'italien. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur le torse sculpté de Verratti, et descendaient dangereusement bas, mais avant que da Silva Santos ne puisse examiner cette partie plus précisément, l'objet de ses mœurs le sortit de sa silencieuse contemplation :

« You like what you see ? »

❡❡❡

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droits dans les yeux, et Neymar pouvait jurer que ces iris bleus suffiraient pour l'exciter. Sans se contrôler, il posa ses affaires sur une étagère prévue à cet effet, ferma la porte et s'approcha, sans briser le contact visuel, de Marco. Une fois qu'une seule dizaine de centimètres les séparaient, le Sergent-Chef leva sa main, et caressa délicatement la joue de son vis-à-vis.

« Que você é linda... » murmura-t-il, alors que l'italien avait fermé ses yeux, profitant du contact.

Ce manège ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que l'italien n'attire vers lui Neymar, et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Le baiser était rempli de passion, voire douloureux, à l'image de la tension qui existait entre eux deux. Le Brésilien avait déplacé ses mains du visage au fessier de Verratti, qui tirait frénétiquement sur les cheveux de da Silva Santos. Les deux militaires en voulaient plus, et les vêtements de plus haut gradé commençaient à devenir un sérieux obstacle pour leur désir mutuel. Rapidement, et en séparant leurs lèvres le moins possible, ils les enlevèrent, et soupirèrent de soulagement. Le Sergent-Chef prit le soldat par les cuisses, et le plaqua au mur, déclenchant l'eau par la même occasion. Le savon des cheveux de Marco commença à s'en aller, et Neymar ne put trouver cela que totalement sexy. Seulement, le sniper voulait encore plus de contact, et il donna un coup de bassin, qui fit grogner l'autre de plaisir. Verratti eut un petit sourire, et recommença. Les deux hommes gémissaient discrètement, sachant que quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout moment. Leurs mouvements devenaient de plus en plus éradiques, et ils durent se faire violence pour ne pas gémir le nom de l'autre, à tel point que même s'embrasser à en perdre haleine était insuffisant. Ils montèrent haut, passèrent le paradis, septième porte à gauche, et s'en allèrent côtoyer les séraphins.

❡❡❡

Les deux soldats mirent du temps à revenir sur terre, s'embrassant et se câlinant un peu. Doucement, Marco retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, se pencha pour prendre le shampoing, et continua sa douche. Neymar s'affaissa sur le sol, et le regarda d'un air absent se savonner le corps. Lentement, le Sergent-Chef revint à ses sens, et se mit à se doucher lui aussi. Sans savoir pourquoi, les deux hommes ne se touchaient plus, leurs regards portant sur des côtés opposés. Verratti fut le premier à terminer, et s'en alla simplement, sans rien dire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, da Silva Santos le suivit, et le Brésilien rentra directement dans sa « chambre », et s'en dormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues traduits en français, par ordre d'apparition :
> 
> « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »
> 
> « Que tu es beau... »


	8. SEIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit tour dans la tête de Neymar.

« Sergent ! » cria quelqu'un en toquant à la porte, ou plutôt la frappant, « Sergent ! »

Neymar ouvrit lentement ses yeux, gémissant à cause de la vive lumière du rude soleil. Pendant un instant, il crut être à São Paulo, dans sa maison, mais il se rappela que l'astre là-bas était doux, et qu'où il était, la lumière était plus agressive. Se relevant de son lit, il cria une vague réponse, avant de grommeler que la personne qui l'a dérangé va bien souffrir de cet affront.

« Sergent ! » insista la voix, « c'est le Caporal-Chef qui vous demande ! »

Ces paroles boostèrent le brésilien, qui se dépêcha de lacer ses chaussures, et de se précipiter dehors. Une fois la porte ouverte, il vit Philipe, accompagné de Dani et d'un soldat du nom de Marquinhos se tordre de rire. Le plus gradé comprit vite la « blague », et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Soldats, garde à vous ! » entonna-t-il, comme un chant mainte fois répété - ce qui est par ailleurs vrai.

Immédiatement, les trois compères se mirent en ligne et firent le salut militaire, des années d'automatisme aidant.

« Repos ! »

Da Silva Santos passa devant chacun d'entre eux, les regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Alors, on s'amuse à déranger un officier supérieur ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant en face des trois, « Pendant sa sieste bien méritée ? »

Les coupables se concertèrent du regard, mais aucun n'éleva la voix ou ne fit un geste.

« Bien, puisque c'est ainsi, allez-moi donc chercher les idiots qui filment la scène, et demandez leurs de vous filmer pendant que vous nettoierez les bottes de tout le régiment ! »

Coutinho, Corrêa et Alves prirent peurs, encore plus quand Neymar annonça :

« Ça vous apprendra le respect, et si je vous y reprends, se serra les patates ! Maintenant, au lieu de me regarder comme si j'étais Jésus, vous avez quelques choses à faire, non ? »

« Sergent, oui, sergent ! » s'exclamèrent les fauteurs de troubles, avant de s'en aller.

Le plus gradé eut un autre sourire mesquin, et apprécia la bouffé d'invincibilité que lui apporta cette démonstration de force. Ah, qu'il est bon d'être celui qui commande !

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que les punis n'étaient plus dans son champ de vision, il rentra dans sa modeste demeure, et s'allongea, oui, encore, sur son magnifique, merveilleux lit. N'arrivant plus à dormir, il laissa ses pensées dériver.

Naturellement, il revit Davi jouer avec lui dans le jardin, Davi qui souriait, qui riait, qui vivait la plus heureuse des vies. Neymar n'était pas un sentimental, mais son fils était son exception, sa raison de vivre, et il sentit des larmes de frayer une entrée jusqu'à ses yeux, mais il ne les laissa pas couler, préférant sourire. Puis, sont esprit se rappela des yeux bleus de Marco Verratti. Rien que de penser à lui, son cœur s'accéléra, et les souvenirs de la scène dans les douves finit par l'achever. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière une pseudo-attraction sexuelle : il était tombé amoureux de l'italien.


	9. SETTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco rêve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est d'un niais ! Je suis terriblement mal à l'aise en relisant ça x

Marco ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien auparavant. Bien que ce ne fut pas sa première fois, ce qu'il avait senti avec Neymar était mille fois plus intense et grizant qu'avec ses précédents partenaires. Il avait passé la nuit à rêver encore et encore du corps du brésilien, et, entre deux divisions érotiques, se trouvait des scènes imaginaires que l'italien enviait fortement à son réveil.

_Verratti sentait que le soleil chatouillait sa peau. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il était au chaud dans son cocon douillet. Lentement, il ouvrit ses paupières, et les referma immédiatement, la lumière étant trop brillante pour ses pauvres pupilles. Il tourna la tête, et, entre ses cils, il aperçut un visage endormi. Pendant qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de son environnement, il se sentit pressé contre un torse chaud et musclé. Ses bras eux-mêmes tenait le corps collé au sien, et un étrange sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Il était bien, même très bien. Marco n'avait à se soucier de monde extérieur, ni du jugement des autres, puisqu'il était en sécurité dans cet univers d'amour._

_D'amour, oui, car il sentait des papillons dans le ventre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la masse bouillante commença à s'agiter sous lui. Il gémit, bien que la raison lui en fut inconnue, et força ses yeux à se focaliser sur le visage devant lui, désormais plus rayonnant qu'un soleil de midi en été. Marco reconnut Neymar, avec son sourire éclatant, cette peau délicatement café, et ses yeux noisette à vous faire damner._

_« Hey, sweatheart ! » lui murmura le brésilien, avant de délicatement l'embrasser._

_Marco ferme ses yeux, profitant de l'instant de plaisir offert. Il avait déjà connu l'Amour, mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé de telles sensations, douloureusement exquises. Il sentait qu'une flopée de papillon s'en volait de son ventre, pour rejoindre ses joues, colorées d'un rouge carmin. Le temps s'allongea, courbant son dot comme un chat, et l'italien ne sut si cela faisait des minutes ou des jours que lui et son amant partageaient ce moment. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir entièrement ses yeux, les lèvres pulpeuses du Sergent-Chef disparurent des siennes..._

Toujours en transe, il toucha du bout des doigts ses amandes rouges, et murmura, dans la nuit noire de la nouvelle lune :

« Ti amo, Neymar Júnior... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues traduits en français, par ordre d'apparition :
> 
> « Hey, mon cœur ! »
> 
> « Je t'aime, Neymar Junior... »


	10. OTTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grande révélation !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit ça il y a longtemps, donc c'est vraiment nul ok ?

Après sa révélation, Neymar ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer Marco. Il voulut, des le lendemain, courir jusqu'à lui, et l'embrasser, sans se soucier des conséquences. Malheureusement, il fut occupé par son Caporal-Chef. La paperasse n'allait se faire toute seule, et à chaque fois qu'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une minute, quelqu'un trouvait le moyen de l'empêcher de voir son amour.

Un jour, puis, deux, et enfin trois passèrent ainsi, Neymar loin de Marco et Marco loin de Neymar.

Finalement, le brésilien eut une après-midi de libre. Il s'arrangea pour que personne ne vienne le déranger, et mit même un mot dans sa chambre pour cela. Il évita soigneusement n'importe quel compatriote qu'il pouvait croiser, et alla chercher Marco. Il le trouva en grande discussion avec un argentin du nom de Ángel Di María.

« Marco ? » les interrompit le Sergent-Chef, « Can I talk to you for a sec' ? »

L'italien fut surpris, et da Silva Santos crut voir un éclat de peur briller dans ses pupilles, mais le sniper recomposa son visage, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent entre deux baraquements, et Verratti lui fit face, attendant qu'il parle.

« Marco, I am not good to describe my fellings, but your eyes are beautiful, and your personalidade and your corpo are so perfeitos that even perfection is jealous. I could praise you in all the linguas in the world, but it can be resumir in two words : Ti amo. »

Neymar se plongea dans les yeux de son amour, qui se remplirent d'émotions indescriptibles, avant que l'italien ne parte en courant, laissant le brésilien dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues traduits en français, par ordre d'apparition :
> 
> « Marco, je peux te parler une minute ? »
> 
> « Marco, Je suis pas doué pour décrire mes sentiments, mais tes yeux sont magnifiques, et ta personnalité et ton corps sont si parfaits que même la perfection en ait jalouse. Je pourrais te faire des louanges dans toutes les langues du monde, mais je peux les résumer en deux mots : Je t'aime. »


	11. NOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mise en question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mon Dieu, de la niaiserie...

Il était lâche, rien de plus qu'un putain de lâche. Pourquoi avait-il fui lorsque Neymar venait enfin de prononcer les paroles qu'il espérait ?

Il n'en savait rien, et cela l'exaspérait encore plus.

Avait-il peur de ce que cela signifierait s'il répondait ?

Oui, peut-être c'est cela. Il a peur, et a fui comme Bambi lorsque sa mère est morte.

Mais maintenant, que faire ? Laisser couler et oublier ?

Non, il ne pouvait oublier le brésilien.

Le trouver et l'embrasser ?

Et se prendre un râteau ? Non merci.

Quoi alors ? Une déclaration ?

Oui, une déclaration semble très bien.

Ainsi, il se mit à la planifier. Des idées il en avait trop, et finit par choisir de faire quelque chose de simple et honnête. Il utilisa chaque rudiment d'écriture qui lui restait, mais il n'était bon poète, et le portugais lui échappait. Alors, entre corvées et exercices physiques, il trouva le temps de composer quelques vers, aidé de son téléphone et Reverso Traduction.

Le jour suivant, il alla chercher le brésilien qui faisait battre son cœur. Il le trouva seul, assit sur un muret, le regard dans le vide et jetant des pierres le plus loin possible. L'italien se racla la gorge, mal alaise, et commença à lire ce qu'il avait écrit la veille.

« In love for war.

At war for love.

It clings to your skin as a burning fire

And does not let you go.

Mordu et brisé par les batailles et armées

Dans ce désert moult miroité , 

Seul réconfort dans un océan dévasté

Avec rien que des paroles qui tremblent

Et un amour naissant tiraillé.

I want you as we are,

for as long as we are.

I'm maybe not Carol Ann Duffy

Or a genius in poetry,

But I can still write a few vers

Car voudrais-tu être celui qui m'entraîne

Dans cette folle danse qu'est l'amor ? »

Marco vit le Sergent-Chef se lever du mur et s'approcha lentement vers lui. Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et Neymar jura, avant de précipitamment prendre en coupe le visage de Marco, et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le sniper, bien que surpris, répondit au baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi pour une éternité, jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations soient saccadé. Alors, le brésilien murmura à l'oreille de l'italien :

« Sim... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues traduits en français, par ordre d'apparition :
> 
> « Amoureux pour la guerre.
> 
> À la guerre pour l'amour.
> 
> Cela reste sur ta peau comme un feu brûlant
> 
> Et ne te laisse pas partir.
> 
> Mordu et brisé par les batailles et armées
> 
> Dans ce désert moult miroité, 
> 
> Seul réconfort dans un océan dévasté
> 
> Avec rien que des paroles qui tremblent
> 
> Et un amour naissant tiraillé.
> 
> Je te veux comme nous sommes,
> 
> Pour le temps que nous sommes.
> 
> Je ne suis peut-être pas Carol Ann Duffy (poétresse englo-écossaise)
> 
> Ou un génie en poésie,
> 
> Mais je peux quand même écrire quelques vers
> 
> Car voudrais-tu être celui qui m'entraîne
> 
> Dans cette folle danse qu'est l'amour ? »
> 
> « Oui... »


	12. DIECI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin, ou pas ;)

Ils passèrent toute la nuit ensemble, dans la « chambre » de Neymar. Dans leurs mémoires, elle ne fut que plaisir et luxure. Le matin, Marco crut refaire le rêve d'il y a quelques nuits. Ils passèrent la journée à se câliner, jusqu'à ce que l'appel du devoir se fasse trop insistant sur la porte du Sergent-Chef. Après un énième baiser, l'italien sortit en catimini par la fenêtre et se dépêcha de rejoindre son baraquement.

Le jour passa, ponctué de rencontres volées au temps, et ils surent qu'une mission les attendaient. Comme la dernière fois, ils devaient accompagner un convoi, mais cette fois-ci, c'était le pacha de la mission, Manuel Neuer, qui devait être protégé. Plus de moyens furent mis en place, avec notamment des divisions françaises et allemandes, ainsi que des hélicoptères, dont un de type Tigre, piloté par Florian Thauvin et Benjamin Pavard.

Au début de la mission, les deux amants se souhaitèrent bonne chance, et partirent, non sans ressentir un pincement au cœur, vers leurs Humvee respectifs.

Neymar pensait à Marco, quand, vers le milieu du trajet, il sentit son véhicule se soulever brutalement du sol, accompagné d'un grand bruit d'explosion. Il atterrit sur le côté, et ses oreilles sifflaient. Sonné, ses réflexes le sortir de la carcasse pour voir qu'un cratère se trouvait près de son emplacement précédent. En regardant les alentours, il vit que tous les autres passagers étaient eux aussi dehors.

« Alert. To all units, protect GK. I repeat, protect GK. » résonna à travers sa radio, miraculeusement toujours en état de marche, et cela lui donna un électrochoc.

Da Silva Santos essaya de prendre son arme, se souvenant que le nom de code du chef était justement « GK », mais il ressentit une vive douleur à la main gauche. La douleur lui fit un deuxième électrochoc, et maintenant tout ce qui comptait était Marco. Se trouvant derrière la voiture des Italiens, il se précipita vers les groupes d'hommes rescapés, qui se mettaient déjà en formation.

« Marco, Marco ! MARCO ! » cria-t-il en courant et trébuchant sur les morceaux de pierres et terre éparpillés sur le sol.

Il entendait son équipe l'appeler, mais son amour était plus important pour le moment.

« Marco ! Tuto bien ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant, l'examinant de regard.

Verratti hocha de la tête, et lui murmura un « Ti amo ! ». Neymar voulut le prendre dans ses bars, mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, une autre explosion survint. Le Sergent-Chef et le sniper se retrouvèrent propulsé une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre. Les oreilles du brésilien sifflaient. Il ne sentait que de la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps. Il réussit à entrouvrir les yeux, seulement pour voir le visage de l'italien inexpressif, et tout devint noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues traduits en français, par ordre d'apparition :
> 
> « Alerte. À toutes les unités, protégez GK. Je répète, protégez GK. »
> 
> « Marco ! Tous va bien ?»
> 
> « Je t'aime ! »


End file.
